En busca del Dorado
by Chapulin19
Summary: Una expedición liderada por Sisifo parte rumbo a lo desconocido para encontrar la mitológica ciudad de oro. Con un cazador, un explorador, un general, un físico, una chiquilla y un arquero tendrán que abrirse paso entre los grandes problemas que les esperan a lo largo de su viaje, que, sin pensarlo, puede ser uno de ida y no de vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Esta historia es irreal y grosera, los personajes celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer. Si, me gusta South Park._

_Poniendonos serios nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece, pero esta cutre historia si porque salio de mi imaginacion... influenciada por SS claro, blah, blah_

_Ojala les guste._

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Revisó varias veces el papeleo que tenía frente a él y sintió la vista cansada. Se tomó un momento para parpadear pesadamente y frotarse el entrecejo con un bostezo largo que le dio aún más sueño. Chasqueó la lengua y se estiró en su asiento. No recordaba el día que había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas.

Estaba en una pequeña habitación iluminada por la luz amarilla de su velador. Había cambiado la vela tres veces y aún tenía cuatro mas de repuesto cuando ésta se acabe. Los papeles que repasaba eran temarios, cálculos e indicaciones que había juntado, entrelazado y armado entre ellos. Le costo más de lo que hubiera querido pero luego de unos cuatro infernales meses consiguió lo que tanto estuvo buscando: un mapa indicando el camino al mito del Dorado; una ciudad cubierta de oro, calles pavimentadas de oro, en donde el preciado metal es algo tan común que se le da poca importancia. Él quiere encabezar la expedición por su afán de conocer nuevas culturas, viajes extraordinarios. No le importaba la fama ni riquezas inimaginables. Sólo conocer y explorar, adentrarse en lo desconocido para ver que hay más allá.

Y con el aprobado del rey tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Sisifo le había hablado de las riquezas, el oro, la civilización, el posible cambio de culturas. Pero al rey solo le interesó el oro y eso era lo que tenían que ir a buscar.

Era por eso que pasada las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando finalmente logró resolver el acertijo del mapa, con una sonrisa, se desplomó contra su escritorio, derramando el tintero que estaba colocado en un costado.

Se sumió en el más profundo sueño jamás contado. Y lo tenía merecido.

Al otro día la noticia acerca de la expedición al gran Dorado hizo eco en el reino. Desfiles se celebraban camino al muelle en donde el barco liderado por Sisifo saldría pronto, sumiéndose en el mar en busca de la gloria.

Con la bendición del rey y con el coro griego de fondo viruteando con aplausos, el barco partió rumbo a lo desconocido, siguiendo de cerca el mapa sin fallos aparentes que el mismo Sisifo escribió y diseño con ayuda de Degel.

Ilias, su hermano mayor, le acompañaba también. Había sido cazador y navegante del reino en su juventud y ahora con cuarenta años era un gran asesor en la expedición, y tambien lo era su hijo: Regulo. Un nato explorador, buscando huellas en donde sólo la gente ve barro.

También estaba junto al arquero un general prestigioso del reino. Rodrigo Del Cid, o como él se había bautizado: El Cid. Cid era un tipo muy fornido con una mirada helada. Unos ojos azules impenetrables que podrían tumbar hasta al más salvaje con sólo fruncir su ceño.

Degel era el coeficiente intelectual junto a Sisifo de la Expedición. Un gran físico de las tierras del norte en donde a escasas de encontrar un futuro brillante tuvo que viajar muchas leguas para sus estudios y así prepararse en su carrera brillante como astrólogo, físico y matemático.

Y finalmente la idea de la expedición en si. Sisifo, arquero de élite del reino, asesor personal del rey y guardaespaldas de la princesa. Nunca había salido del reino más allá de sus verdes praderas escoltando a la pequeña princesa, ahora si tenía un viaje enorme pero con más preocupaciones de las necesarias por qué, con una idea retorcida, el rey hizo que su hija ponga pie en el barco y eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa: no apartarse de la chiquilla.

Sasha era una joven chiquilla de ojos jade con una bella sonrisa, sus cabellos lilas contrarrestaban con su piel blanca, haciéndole parecer una muchachita muy hermosa a sus catorce años de edad.

El viaje apenas empezaba y los presentes, a excepción de unos curtidos veteranos como Ilias y Cid, desconocían los peligros que pronto recorrerían por el solitario mar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lobunaluna:** ¡Muchas gracias por interesarte, de verdad! Espero que este cap tambien un poco introductorio te guste :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

La princesa saltó una baldosa, después la otra y así hasta que llegó a la pared en donde se dio vuelta de un salto y siguió con su juego. Pisar todas las baldosas sin tocar los bordes de pared a pared, juego que realizaba repetidas veces hasta que la gravedad la cansaba y daba por terminada su sesión de entrenamiento. Cid la miró de reojo cuando el sonido de sus pisadas se hacía más intenso y dio unos golpes más hacia la nada para pasar el rato. Sasha cumplía diariamente con el entrenamiento que el español le imponía pero rara vez el rey podía presenciar sus ejercicios y la chica se lo pasaba jugando para evadir su deber como princesa guerrera. Y estar embarcados en una expedición no sería una excepción. Estaban usando uno de los más espaciosos camarotes de la nave para el entrenamiento de la chica. El Cid mantenía firme su postura de que la joven necesitaba saber defenderse, nunca se sabía con que tipos de nativos se toparían.

—Cid—comenzó la chica mientras daba un último salto a la baldosa que besaba el nacimiento de la pared. —¿Es verdad que existen mundos con más de un sol?

—Así es, princesa, los hay con más de una luna también—respondió dando otro golpe más al aire. —¿Podría mostrarme el movimiento que le enseñé la semana pasada?

—Oh, está bien—exclamó Sasha mientras se ponía en posición delante del ojiceleste. Cid no se molestó en ponerse en posición de pelea porque la chica no era muy aplicada al momento de pelear y sus demostraciones eran sólo eso, demostraciones. El general jamás le había visto dar un golpe real. —Me gustaría ver eso alguna vez, ¿crees que Degel me dejaría observar la galaxia desde su binocular gigante?

—Las piernas más separadas, princesa. Su puño no está bien, si llega a dar un golpe se fracturará la mano. Así, está bien.—Cid no parecía estar escuchándola pero Sasha obedeció en silencio e incluso permitió que el veterano le alterara la posición de sus hombros para una mejor postura. Cuando Cid asintió levemente, la princesa comenzó dando un golpe torpe y se escuchó una risa desde los pasillos. Sasha miró con despreocupación y Sisifo la saludó con una mano, la princesa sonrió ampliamente y correspondió el saludo. La risa no era negativa, sino que con ternura. Cid frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta hacia los pasillos para mirar feo al intruso hasta que se retiró. —El señor Degel está demasiado ocupado, princesa, cuando lo deje de estar seguro que la dejara.

—Eso lo vengo escuchando hace muchos dias—se quejó la princesa cuando Cid miraba su posición con desgano, bajándole un brazo, subiendo otro.

—En su momento, cuando sea reina, podrá ver lo que usted quiera—explicó Cid sin prestarle mucha atención. A veces, Sasha pensaba que a Cid no le interesaba nada de lo que ella le podría decir y que estaba más concentrado en hacer lo que le habían mandado que ser su confidente. Él era el guardia de su padre, general del ejercito pero nada de ella, simplemente era quien le enseñaba un par de movimientos defensivos.

—No puedo esperar a que eso pase—y por primera vez, Cid le dedicó una mirada curiosa pero no por eso positiva. Sasha era inocente y demasiado joven como para entender realmente qué era lo que tenía que pasar para que ella fuera reina: su hermano Alone debía morir y eso Cid no parecía tragárselo viniendo de la chica consentida.

—Cuidado con lo que desea, princesa—dijo de pronto el corpulento, sin siquiera mirarla y Sasha se que le quedó mirando como hipnotizada. Antes de que pudiera caer en cuenta de lo terrible que había dicho, Cid se permitió salvarla de su sufrimiento y continuó hablando. —Hay un lugar céntrico, un pueblo llamado Qeledis—dijo el veterano mientras le ajustaba los guantes de goma que a Sasha le quedaban muy grandes. —Hay quienes dicen que Qeledis es el lugar en donde se cumplen los deseos, pero sólo los qeledinos saben a quién se le deben cumplir y a quienes no.

—¿Y cómo los qeledinos saben a quién deben cumplirle los deseos? —preguntó la chica mientras Cid le ajustaba el segundo guante. El soldado que le sacaba casi tres cabezas de altura, negó con la cabeza.

—Junto a tu padre, llegamos a Qeledis después de que escuchamos historias de pigmeos que se presentaban ante ti con dos preguntas. Una era para saber tu deseo y la otra para saber si lo merecías—curvó una sonrisa con burla en cuanto terminó con los guantes de la princesa. La goma se deslizaba como un mantel suelto desde sus muñecas hasta sus antebrazos. —Cuando pisamos la tierra podrida de los qeledinos, no encontramos nada. La gente suele inventar cosas, princesa, no le haga caso. Los malnacidos son los que suelen hablar primero y ciertamente, los que lo hacen más bonito, pero son los que menos tienen que ofrecerle.

—Pero cómo puedes saber que los qeledianos no existen, a lo mejor ellos vieron que querían conquistarlos y no se molestaron en aparecer—protestó la princesa, negada a creer que la conclusión de Cid fuera verdadera. —Quizás no eran merecedores de sus deseos.

—Muy probablemente—afirmó con un tanto burlón pero Sasha no pudo más que sonreír, después le dio un golpe juguetón en uno de sus brazos musculosos.

El entrenamiento siguió sin más contratiempos y demoró unas cuantas horas más que para la princesa fueron interminables. Cid se secó el sudor del cuello con una toalla y Sasha con una pequeña toalla sus mejillas acaloradas. Se despidieron y la pequeña dando pequeños brincos de alegría se dirigió a cubierta.

El sol del primer amanecer en mar pintaba la cubierta de madera del navío. Aspiro hondo el frío aire matutino y exhaló con una sonrisa que le volvió el color a sus mejillas. Sonrió aún más al divisar al arquero del reino sentado justo en la popa del barco, con una hoja enorme y una pluma.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la princesa acercándosele por su derecha y observando el papel que parecía una especie de dibujo.

—Dibujo. —respondió simplemente, ladeando el rostro para sonreírle y volver a lo suyo.

Sasha se le quedó observando, aquel perfil del griego que lo hacía tan bello parecía brillar con un dejo dorado a causa del reflejo del sol. Sisifo era uno de los que mejor le caía ya que el arquero la estuvo cuidando desde su cuna, casi lo tenía como un hermano mayor y por eso agradecía que no tenía que ponerle aquel título de reino antes o después de su nombre. Hasta había veces que la regañaba.

—Pero sabes que dibujas muy mal. —Sasha le sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en la pierna del griego.

—Mejor que tú, seguro. —Sisifo le sonrió.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó fingiendo molestia, luego rió—. Te desafió ya mismo al mejor dibujo.

El arquero muy lentamente arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y se la entregó a ella, con un pincel. —Trato.

Y bajo los primeros rayos de sol, trazaron líneas de colores en las hojas, con risas y alguna que otra mancha en la cara.

* * *

_Diario de Sasha:_

_Hoja 1._

_¡Tuve mi primer entrenamiento en el barco con el Sr. Cid! Bueno, no es que me agrade mucho el entrenamiento pero sí me agradó realizarlo aquí en el barco. Se respira_ un_ aire más puro y frió que realmente se te filtra por los pulmones._

_Me agrada mucho el Sr. Rodrigo, de verdad. Y creo que soy la única que puede llamarle por su nombre original y no por Cid sin molestarse, aunque creo que se molesta un poco también pero no me dice nada, sólo frunce su ceño y parece que sus cejas se van a juntar y me da mucha risa, y eso lo molesta aún más. Rodrigo me cuenta historias a veces en mis entrenamientos por qué yo le pido que me las cuente. Nunca me contó de sus conquistas ni de cuantos hombres mató, pero siempre me cuenta de los paisajes, leyendas y aventuras que tuvo en sus viajes. ¡Algún día me prometió cabalgar con él! Pero antes me dijo que debo aprender a manejar la espada… creo que tardare mucho para cabalgar con él._

_Hoy con Sisifo hicimos guerra de dibujos y me ganó por varios minutos pero no me importó por qué lo manché con pintura y luego él se vengó y me trazó con su pluma una raya azul por toda la cara. Reímos mucho y terminamos con varias manchas en nuestras ropas._

_El día de mañana espero que veamos algo más que una simple raya de agua en el horizonte. Espero ver islas y muchas de esas cosas que el Sr. Rodrigo me contó de sus viajes._

_¡Hasta mañana!_


End file.
